queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
B005 DragCon
A panel from DragCon, a drag convention in Los Angeles, this is the fifth bonus episode of Queens of Adventure. It features a unique cross-over of different casts of the show in a one-off, out of time adventure. Synopsis Four queens, from different hamlets across the mystical realm, long known for their good deeds known as acts of drag, awake one morning in an unfamiliar room. Pink benches, faux brick walls, and a long wall length mirror, surround them. Two of the queens, Erika Klash and Kitty Powers, recognize each other, otherwise all are strangers. They introduce themselves to the others, BenDeLaCreme and Fraya Love. The air shimmers, and a giant Floating Baby appears. He welcomes them, saying they have been summoned from across the multiverse to find queens who are legendary. The baby declares that they will be tested on their Dexterity, Intelligence, Constitution, and Charisma. The walls around them collapse and they appear in a forest near a field of eggplants. To test their dexterity, one of them must shoot an eggplant off another queen's head from sixty feet away. With little delay, Erika puts an eggplant into Fraya's mouth and prepares her long bow. While it does a little damage to Fraya, she shrugs it off. The baby is impressed. Around them, the forest turns into a hedge maze the baby calls his menagerie. There are topiary animals everywhere. The baby says they must find the queerest animals from inscriptions on plaques. DeLa reads the first, leading Kitty to the otter. It tells them to call the pig, which Kitty does. A wall in the hedge maze crashes down from a topiary pig, who leads them through the maze. As they traverse, the pig asks them about themselves. Fraya mentions how she was recently on a ship that capsized. The next placard suggests they trim a bear. As BenDeLa reads it, a bear topiary agrees to a trim. The sorceress, cautious and not wanting to hurt him, hands the bear her dagger. He trims his own form, thanks them, and pushes open a door that leads to darkness. BenDeLa leads them down the path using control flame ''to light their path. As they reach the end, they find themselves in the work room again. Four doors surround them, bearing signs: A hoof, a bone, a snake, and a pitch fork. The baby appears again declaring this the test of Constitution. They are asked to pick a door. When they open the snake a medusa attacks. Fraya closes her eyes and uses ''detect magic, allowing her to see both the Medusa and the outline of everything in the room which is caked in magic. Erika throws an expensive fishnet over the medusa. BenDeLa uses reduce/enlarge which shrinks it, before she offers the monster to join them, or get stepped on. Kitty follows it up by reading her 'wig' with vicious mockery. The medusa shrieks and tries to cover up the lacefront of her wig. The baby appears, encouraging the medusa to try harder to defeat the queens. The monster tries to use ''petrifying gaze ''on BenDeLa, but the half-elf's nat20 defeats it. The snakes try to bite Erika, who death drops to avoid. Frustrated, the Baby call off the battle. He can't judge a group that keeps helping each other rather than outdo each other. He thought drag was about competition, not cooperation. The baby demands to know what drag means to them. Each queen expresses their answer. DeLa sums it up: The words disrupt the magic. The walls fall away and light surrounds them. They are now in front of an audience of thousands of inter-dimensional beings. The baby reveals this was the test and asks the audience if these queens are worthy of being legendary. The audience cheers. Each of them, fly through the multiverse towards their home. They wake up, not sure it was nothing more than a dream, until each finds a single eggplant in their arms. Characters Party * BenDeLaCreme - half-elf sorceress (debut) * Erika Klash - half-orc fighter * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Kitty Powers - half-elf bard NPCs * Giant Floating Baby (debut) * Topiary Animals (debut) Monsters/Enemies * Medusa Live Show Roles * DM Matt Episode Notes Lore * Inter-dimensional beings seek out queens to test if they are legendary. Inspiration Earned * Fraya - Asking for consent * BenDeLaCreme - allowing a bear to groom himself Memorable Quotes * "Wouldn't be the first time I woke up in a strange room with strange people." - Kitty Powers * "I don't know anything about what I am doing, but I am very excited none the less." - BenDeLaCreme * "I mean, I have a lot of legs and I like dairy, does that count?" - Fraya Love * "Well I have cheated death like three times." - Erika Klash * "And I am good at literally everything." - BenDeLaCreme * "But the kids are outnumbered by the dickpigs, so you're fine." - BenDeLaCreme * "What could go wrong? A strange bear with a knife." - BenDeLaCreme * "You can tell she was only planning to be shot from the waist up by sitting behind a table because she is only wearing sensible flats." - DM Matt * "Oh it is D&D's Best Friend's Race!" - Fraya Love * "Lighting other people's flames without dulling your own... Really it's about booze but I'm trying to be nice." - Fraya Love References * Infamous Leg and Dairy read from Drag Race episode 2 * Princess Zelda * Bullet Time from the Matrix * George W Bush * Sean Spicer * Bulet Brothers * Annette Benning and Annette Funachello * Farrah Moan Behind the Queens * This episode is the shortest live show to date, and other than the second half of Season 1 Episode 16's 2nd half, the shortest released episode to date. * The story consists of many references to the two main drag competition reality tv series: RuPaul's Drag Race and the Boulet Brothers' Dragula, of which BenDeLaCreme and Erika Klash were contestants respectively. This fits the setting of the convention, which was founded by RuPaul's Drag Race. * This show begins a pattern of every convention appearance featuring queens pulled out of time by the Giant Baby to prove their legendary capability. Category:Episodes Category:Bonus Episodes Category:ConPanels